


Неудивительно

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Sondamweek2020, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Две короткие фразы на её запястье немного сбивают с толку, но Сония уже привыкла.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 5





	Неудивительно

_Ты назвала их очаровательными? Спасибо._

Две короткие фразы, выведенные на её запястье аляповатым почерком, с самого своего появления вызывают в Сонии лишь умиление с лёгким недоумением напополам.

Слишком нейтральная для того, чтобы из неё можно было бы узнать хоть что-то о предназначенном ей судьбой человеке, надпись по сути своей не давала принцессе никакой особенной информации. Конечно, красуйся на её руке простое «Спасибо», дела бы шли совсем туго, однако...

Нетерпение всё равно снедало Невермайнд день за днём, подстёгивалось желанием встречи да страхом так и остаться в одиночестве до конца своих дней.

В ночь на своё семнадцатилетие она с улыбкой поглаживает чуть выпуклые буквы, темнеющие не бледной коже. За окном глубокая тьма, а в просторной зале не обнаруживается ни единого источника света, но в нём нет нужды: за столько лет до боли родной почерк успел въесться на подкорку сознания. Наконец в груди теплится слабая надежда на лучший исход.

Настаёт пора покинуть Новоселик, дабы отправиться в Пик Надежды.

***

— Хомячки вылезли из твоего шарфа? — Сония замирает, за столь диковинным для неё явлением наблюдая, а через секунду заходится мелодичным смехом. — Они очаровательны!

Угрюмый парень напротив неё интересен ничуть не менее, чем его неожиданно выскочившие питомцы. Эпатажная манера речи привлекает внимание, а необычный внешний вид завораживает — не каждый день можно встретить человека, выглядящего подобно злодею из старых мультфильмов. К тому же…

— Ты назвала их... очаровательными?! — чужое удивление выходит излишне громким, однако не это ошеломляет её, совсем нет. — С-Спасибо...

Сердце пропускает удар.

В голове вихрь из тысячи мыслей и невысказанных слов, но одно принцесса уже поняла абсолютно точно: смущение на лице её соулмейта определённо стоило всех тех лет, что она провела в одиночестве.

***

— Забавно всё-таки вышло, не думаешь? — руки, до этого занятые перебиранием чужих волос, недоумённо замирают.

Танака хмурится, — по привычке скорее, нежели по надобности — переводя взгляд на белокурую голову, преудобно устроившуюся на его коленях. Тёмная Леди задумчиво смотрит на своё запястье, не спеша продолжать озвученную мысль.

— Ты о том, как после нашего объявления вытянулось лицо мерзейшего из твоих поклонников? — пальцы возвращаются к столь расслабляющему занятию, ловкими, механическими почти движениями переплетая пшеничные пряди между собой. — Потому что меня это действительно позабавило. Жалкое зрелище.

Смех Сонии Невермайнд способен отвести порчу любого уровня — факт, не подлежащий сомнению и имеющий доказательство в его лице.

— Нет, я о другом, — она чуть запрокидывает голову, возводя глаза к белому потолку. — О надписи.

— А что с ней?

— Мы ведь знакомились два раза: в первый день учёбы и в игре, — он согласно кивает, ожидая продолжения. — Ты не заметил? Оба раза мы сказали друг другу одно и то же, хотя и при разных обстоятельствах.

Гандам задумывается на мгновение, после издавая негромкий смешок. Находясь в заточении капсулы вместе с остальными, он как-то не находил в себе сил на подобные размышления.

А после — после думы Тёмного Властителя занимала только та, кто ждала его пробуждения всё это время.

— Судьба — забавная вещь, моя королева. Я не удивлён.

**Author's Note:**

> На коже одного из соулмейтов появляется то, что второй скажет ему при первой встрече.


End file.
